Broken Record
by cyke93
Summary: My take on Season 7 and the Naley drama, Naley Clayton, some mature language.
1. Chapter 1

Broken Record

Summary: My take on Season 7 and the Naley drama regarding Naley + Clayton.

I'm sorry I haven't updated my other stories but I moved into a new apartment and work, so I've been so so busy. Anyways, it's late and I couldn't stop writing this. I may write a follow up but I think it serves it's purpose as a potential one shot! We'll just see.

Enjoy, please review!

. . . .

The door opened and Clayton along with Haley and Nathan came walking in. Nathan and Haley took a seat, their faces neutral and Haley never bothered to remove her dark Chanel shades. The guys were dressed handsomely in suits while Haley opted for a gray pencil skirt that hung to her body and ended just about the knees, matched with a white blouse and blazer.

Clayton remained standing by his client, a dazzling bright smile on his face.

"Thank you for meeting with us."

"Shall we get started then." Renee's lawyer, Mr. Douglas Jenkins said smugly. Apparently, he wasn't into pleasantries.

"I can see why you hired him." Clayton winked over at Renee, who tried not to roll her eyes and then he turned his attention back to her lawyer.

"It's a shame we couldn't settle this without getting the media involved."

"Well, Mr. Scott refused my client's offer. He forced our hand."

"Two hundred thousand dollars to keep this quiet was a bit much."

"We thought that was fair, given what Mr. Scott put my client through."

Clayton smirked.

"So that's why we got this?" Clayton reached into his briefcase and pulled out a 30 page lawsuit filed against Nathan Scott and then tossing it on the table.

"My client is only doing what's best for her and her and Mr. Scott's unborn baby."

"I bet." Clayton kept his smile on.

"Now, I'm sure you and Mr. Scott have better things to do, like his contract negotiations for instance. I hear those can get messy." Mr. Jenkins emphasized.

"What are you proposing?" Clayton asked.

"Well, my client is a reasonable person and there is no need for this matter to be dragged through the court and the press. We've offered a solution." Mr. Jenkins reached into his briefcase and slid some papers towards Nathan.

Clayton picked it up and skimmed through it. "That's a lot of zeros." Clayton commented.

"One million dollars, Nathan gives up his parental right's to his unborn child to my client, and we can end this peacefully and quietly." Mr. Jenkins replied with his own smirk. Renee also gave a small smile directed towards Nathan and Haley. "I'm sure your other child would appreciate it. Think of your family Mr. Scott."

Nathan clenched his fist tighter, wanting nothing more than to knock this guy out but he held back and turned to Clayton.

Clayton nodded. "I think my client is willing to negotiate."

"There is no negotiations. This is our final offer. We have eyewitness testimony, pictures."

"Your so called witnesses were intoxicated and the pictures mean nothing, Mr. Scott takes photos with strangers all the time." Clayton cut him off.

"I ask you to consider this offer."

"And I'm asking for a paternity test."

"According to my client's doctors, a paternity test is not advised and would have to wait until after the child is born. That is our final offer."

"Right." Clay rolled his eyes. It would be several months away, well into next season.

Clayton pulled out his laptop and placed it on the desk.

"And I'm asking you to consider mine." Clayton put up a video. "The hotel was kind enough to save their security footage, we put a little montage together, notice the time stamp." Clayton spoke up. "This is me escorting Mr. Scott out of the party." Clayton forwarded a little bit. "This is us stumbling our way back to Mr. Scott's room ... and me putting Mr. Scott to bed." The tape showed Clayton dragging Nathan into his room and then a couple minutes later, Clayton comes out of the room. "Now this footage goes on for a few hours." Clayton forwarded it even more. "And this is me going back to Mr. Scott's room and checking out the next morning."

Mr. Jenkin's rolled his eyes. "Just because you put Nathan to bed that night does not mean he did not have a chance to engage in sexual activity with my client, resulting in her pregnancy."

"Wait, this is the best part." Clayton pulled up another video. "This is your client walking out of the party right after we left.. and wait for it." The screen showed Renee with another man. "Meet Lewis Crow, one of the bartenders from the party, good guy, built too, dark hair and blue eyes. He's actually quite the ladies man as I'm sure your client would agree." Clayton smirked further as he played clips of them making out in the hallways and then ending up in a janitor's closet. Clayton forwarded the video 20 minutes later which shows a disheveled Renee and Lewis coming out from the closet.

Renee's face dropped as panic set it.

"Now, I also have video of your client leaving the hotel shortly after and hopping in a cab. And luckily for your client, who paid the cab driver with credit card, I have the receipts showing that he took your client home.. and far far away from my client."

Now it was Nathan's turn to smirk.

"And we have video from the party too showing Nathan there, taking pictures and having some drinks with your client but that's it. The only time my client left was to talk to on his cell phone, with his lovely wife." Clay winked over to Haley. "which our cell phone logs can verify." Clayton started to put his things away.

Renee whispered something into her lawyer's ear.

"What is it you want?" Mr. Jenkins asked.

"That's the beauty of it isn't. We're not asking for anything." Clayton smirked. "Well, except what's fair _of course_." Clayton smirked as he reached for the remote and turned on the television.

"We leaked all the footage to all the major networks." Clayton turned to the news where the same footage they just saw played, where the headlines proclaimed Nathan's innocence.

Clayton then reached into his briefcase and pulled out another stack of papers. "Given the mess you client cause, we're counter suing. Here, is reimbursement for all of Mr. Scott's legal fees related to this matter, as well as income loss on my part because I had to devote my time to this, of course other legal fees, and let's not forget North Carolina's new law about frivolous law suits, I think you have to pay them a fine.. and last but not least, monetary compensation to my client and his wife for damages your client has put mine through."

"Don't worry honey," Clayton winked at Renee. "Mr. and Mrs. Scott have agreed to use that money and donate it to a local women's shelter, where actual single mother's need the help."

Nathan and Haley stood up.

"Now this is our cue to leave and believe me when I say, that is the last time you will ever see us again but you Miss Renee will no doubt be thinking about us for a very long time. We're done with you, you can speak with our lawyer." Clayton threw his business card at them. "He's going to be expecting your call."

And with that, all three left, slamming the door shut behind them.

. . . . .

Clayton drove while Nathan and Haley sat in the back. They were relieved to finally have this behind them but yet there was still tension in the car.

Haley's head was faced towards the window and she hadn't said a single word all morning. Nathan tried to reach for her hand but she pulled away. Nathan gave her a curious look but she never looked back at him. As soon as the car pulled into the house, Haley quickly took off and stormed through the door, removing her shades, her four inch heels reverberating through the quiet house.

Nathan and Clayton got out of the car and noticed Haley's bad mood. Clayton gave Nathan a sympathetic look as both men headed inside.

"Haley?" Nathan called out but she kept walking in front of him.

"Hales, are you okay?" Nathan asked as he kept walking towards her. Haley stopped dead in her tracks and turned around to face Nathan, her eyes blood shot red from crying.

"Okay?" Haley mocked. "You're asking me if I'm okay." She said in a calmer voice. She grabbed a nearby vase and threw it across the room, the pieces smashing all over the wall and floor. "NO, I AM NOT OKAY!" She yelled.

"Hales.." Nathan took a deep breath and cautiously made his way to her.

"Haven't you learned anything these past two years!?!" Haley picked up another vase and threw it on the ground.

"When are you going to realize that what you do affects not only yourself?! When are you going to stop trying to tear down everything we've built?!"

"Hales.. I .. I don't understand." Nathan was taken a back as was Clay. Sure, Haley was upset when this whole thing started but they thought they were putting this behind them, especially after putting Renee in her place.

"You're right, you don't understand anything!" Haley ran her hand through her hair.

"I've been quiet up until now because you said you didn't do it and we needed to kick that gold digger out to the curb but no." Haley shook her head. "Not anymore."

"Hales.."

"I was here Nathan!" Haley cut him off. "I was here taking care of your house, taking care of your son, while you were out there, living YOUR dream Nathan.. your dream!" Haley clenched her fist. "While I was here missing you.. only able to see you on TV or talk to you on the phone, you were out there .. partying, drinking?!" Haley took a deep breath. "And now that you're home, you have to put me through this! When all Jamie wanted to do was for us three to spend time together, I had to send him away with Lucas so he wouldn't be affected by this!"

"Hales, I know.. but it's over now. She's gone from our lives."

"Over, you have got to be kidding me?" Haley mocked. "I thought it was over when Daunte ran me over and nearly killed me and our son." Haley pointed out. "I thought it was over after you went skinny dipping with the nanny and made out with her." Haley's voice started to crack. "I thought it was over when Jamie got kidnapped or when Jamie and I were chased through a corn field." The tears were falling now and Haley was fighting with herself to keep it together, while Nathan fought back his own emotions as his wife threw all his short comings back at him.

Clayton stood there watching the whole thing with bated breath. He knew he should leave. Clayton took a few steps back, wanting to make a quiet exit. This was clearly something between the two of them, or so he thought.

"Clayton, don't you dare fucking move!!" Haley shouted and Clayton stood still like a statue. "Don't think that I don't know your role in all this." She took a step closer to him. "Who threw that party huh? Full of groupies and skanks? I wonder who gave Nathan his first drink that night or his first shot huh, first lap dance?" Haley rolled her eyes.

"Haley, I'm.. I'm sorry." Clayton looked down feeling guilty.

"You're the one _sorry_?." Haley mocked him. "I'm sorry that I agreed to hire you! When we first met you looked at me in the eye and told me you had nothing but the best interest for Nathan and our family!"

Clay still looked away from her.

"You look at me!" She demanded. "Was the partying and drinking in the best interest for me and my son? Or the stupid perfume commercials where random girls are touching my husband while he's plastered half naked on magazines and commercials!" Haley continued to glare at him.

"If I had my way, you'd be fired by now, but I'll leave that up to your party buddy here." Haley walked in between them and headed back towards the door.

"Haley, wait!" Nathan called out after her.

"No you wait!" Haley whipped around to face Nathan. "I get it Nathan, you had a great game, you wanted to celebrate.. but my God.. this whole thing never should've happened! If you've only learned to watch your own liquor, you would've been sober enough so there'd be no gold digger out there to come after you! Oh _wait_, I forget, this is the same guy who got drunk and got thrown out a window and then put me and my son through four months of hell."

Haley closed her eyes for a second and then opened it back up, blinking away her tears.

"When're you going to realize that what you do affects all of us?" Haley said more softly and more defeated than ever.

"I know that." Nathan said carefully and walked over to her. "It was one night Hales, nothing happened." Nathan tried to reason.

"Something happened." Haley stepped closer to him. "You may have not slept with her but something happened." She took his hand in hers.

"I gave you my heart." She placed his hand over her heart. "And I gave you my body." She kissed put his knuckles to her face and kissed it. "I gave you my soul and everything in between.. you have me Nathan" She paused and stared into his deep blue eyes. "And if that's not enough, then I'm not enough."

Then she dropped his hand and took a step back.

"You have all of me, Nathan.. I..I have nothing more to give." Her voice cracked as she ran out of the house and into her car, driving off before either Nathan or Clay could do anything about it.


	2. Chapter 2

Broken Record

Part II

Thank you so much for the reviews. I was a little worried that I was too anti-Nathan and too much pro-Haley. It's sad but I don't think we'll get anything like this in the show. They set up such good drama sometimes, I hope they can manage to fall through. I had every intention of writing the next chapter of Behind the Scenes but inspiration is lacking and I just kept thinking about this story. There could be another chapter, I haven't decided, if this story keeps replaying in my mind and I dream up further scenes and it keeps plaguing me then we'll see lol.

Enjoy and please review!

. . . .

"Haley!! Haley!!" Nathan yelled from his driveway but it was no use as she sped away. Nathan quickly reached for his pocket but didn't have his car keys on him.

"Come on, I'll drive." Clayton offered as he pulled out his own keys. Nathan gave him a look and Clayton sighed.

"Look you can fire me now or later, either way I'm still your friend."

Nathan thought about it for a second before walking over to Clayton's car.

"I'm driving." Nathan stated as he reached his Clayton's keys.

"No way, you look like you can kill someone right now and I'd rather not have my car be your first victim, now come on let's go."

Clayton got in the car and Nathan reluctantly followed.

"Where to?" Clayton asked as he started the car and pulled into reverse.

Nathan scratched his head and sighed. "I.. don't know."

. . . . .

"Haley, where are you, please give me call back."

"Haley.. it's me again, I'm driving all over town.. please I need to talk to you."

"Dammit Hales you know how much I hate voicemails! Baby please just call me back." Nathan pleaded once again to his cell phone.

Clayton remained quiet while Nathan was on the phone and just continued driving.

"K we're here."

"Dammit, her car's not here, wait here." Nathan got out of the car and headed for the front door.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in!" Brooke yelled from the dining room. A wave of inspiration suddenly hit her and she was currently sitting down doing some sketches.

Nathan came walking in and Brooke could already tell what this was about.

"I don't know where she is." Brooke glanced up and then back to her sketch.

"How do you.. you know what, doesn't matter, I need to find my wife."

"Look, like I said, I don't know where Haley is. Did everything go okay with Renee?"

"Yeah that bitch got what she deserves but Haley must've told you something."

"I'm sorry Nate but I haven't talked to her today and I do not know where she is." Brooke put her pen and pad down. "What happened Nate? Let me guess, she finally went off on you?"

"Yeah.. how do you know, did she say anything?"

"She didn't need to Nate. When I talked to her about this, I knew it was bothering her."

"I knew that too but I thought we were dealing with it.. that she was dealing with it."

"Nathan, look I'm not trying to judge but that girl has been through a lot over the years, she's been like a saint this past week with this whole scandal but I knew she was going to crack any second."

"I didn't know.. God how could I be so blind."

"Look, Haley hides things very well and she didn't want you to worry about her while you were dealing with this. I know we never discussed this Renee thing but Haley and I have. You're gone for long periods of the year, she gets lonely and to see that this is what your up to while your out on the road and for this tramp to take advantage of you.. it's too much for anyone to take."

"I know but I told her nothing happened and nothing did happen."

"She never questioned that Nathan. When we saw the pictures, I'm not going to lie, I believe you didn't do anything but there was a part of me that doubted, I know how wild these parties can get but Haley, she never did and believe me she put me in my place for even suggesting the idea."

"What am I going to do?" Nathan said frustrated. "She yelled at me, practically ripped Clayton a new hole.. I drove all over town, I called her, nothing. Jamie's coming home tomorrow so I doubt she went anywhere far but I have no clue where she is."

"You'll find her Nathan. And for what it's worth, I'm sorry for everything, you and Haley, you guys didn't deserve this."

"Thanks.. thanks Brooke." Nathan gave her a small smile and walked out.

. . . .

"So I guess she wasn't there?" Clayton asked as Nathan got back in the car.

After Brooke's they drove around town and then to the River Court, Tric and the studio and Nathan just came back from going into Clothes over Bro's and heading on top of the roof.

"No, she wasn't." Nathan sighed once more.

They sat there in silence for a moment both in deep thought.

"Look man, what Haley said earlier, she.. she was right, I wasn't thinking of her and Jamie when I threw that party. I'm sorry, I'll find you a good replacement, I promise."

"Clay." Nathan sighed. He hated being put in this position, but Haley made her feelings towards Clay very well known today and at the end of the day it would always be about her and Jamie. "Look, we can talk about that later, I just need to find my wife."

Clay nodded. "Still, I'm.. I'm sorry."

"I know you are, look I'm going to go for a walk, I'll catch up with you later." Nathan opened the door.

"Okay, give me a call if you need anything."

"Yeah.. and Clay, thanks for everything." Nathan gave him a small smile and closed the door.

. . . .

Haley heard footsteps behind her and turned around and saw Nathan walking towards her. She glanced back to the water in front of her as Nathan took a seat next to her atop of _their table. _

"How did you know I was here?" Haley finally asked after a moment of silence, her gaze still out over the water. She made sure to park her car in the garage so no one could see it.

"I didn't." Nathan answered and Haley turned to look at him and he gave her a small smile.

"Oh."

"I came here to think. Finding you was a bonus."

They gazed into each other for a moment before Haley finally spoke again.

"I'm sorry about earlier." Haley muttered. "I didn't mean to over react, especially now after we're putting this behind us."

"No." Nathan said firmly. "No, don't apologize, something is clearly bothering you Hales and it's clear it's been bottling up inside for a while, so please.. talk to me, yell at me.. anything." He reached for her hand and was grateful she didn't pull away.

"Yes, you're right I should've said something sooner but so much was going on and the focus was disproving Renee, everything got bottled up. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to throw back all those things about Daunte and Carrie to your face. That was a long time ago, we moved on."

"Have we?" Nathan asked. He squeezed her hand tighter. "Haley, I want you to be honest with me. Those feelings didn't come from no where, you still haven't let go of that haven't you? You still blame me." Nathan's heart broke, he thought their marriage was strong, that they had moved on passed all his mistakes but it was clear he was wrong.

"No, Nathan of course not. All these bad feelings came back and I couldn't help but think back. With Daunte, we were young and broke and desperate. And Carrie, I do forgive you for that, I knew you were going to tell me about how crazy she was, your timing was a bit off." She tried to joke and Nathan smiled. "but I know you would never intentionally do anything to hurt me or Jamie."

"But I do, I still manage to hurt you. I'm like a broken record, even when trying to celebrate the best game of my career, I still manage to screw up."

"You're not a screw up Nathan. I'm not mad that you celebrated your victory, I'm mad that you were careless. The thought of something happening to you again, I won't be able to handle it, I barely survived after you got thrown out that window." Haley closed her eyes as a single tear came down her cheeks.

"It's more than that Hales and you know it. You yelled at me because I was out partying while you were at home taking care of Jamie." Nathan pointed out.

Haley released her hands from Nathan and got up and walked over to the railing. She placed her hands on it for support while she starred out.

"Hales, I thought we were okay with me being out on the road." Nathan walked up next to her.

"No." Haley choked out. She took another deep breath. "I knew it would be hard and I miss you everyday you're not here but to see those pictures and I never doubted you Nathan but just the thought of you with another woman, let alone getting her pregnant, it makes me sick." Haley shivered.

"I know, believe me I'm not out to find groupies. I have my number one fans right here."

Haley nodded.

"Look, are you okay with me playing basketball, seriously Hales. I know this long distance thing takes a toll on you, believe me not every night is wild nights and partying, its mostly cramped busses and lonely hotel rooms."

"I know you love the game, I would never let you walk away from that."

"But I love you more and Jamie, maybe I should re think about resigning, if I get signed."

"Nathan.."

"Look Hales, as of right now, I play for no team. We'll see what offers if any I'll get after this whole mess but promise me, promise me you won't hold anything back."

"Okay." Haley nodded and wiped her eyes. "Gosh I'm a mess."

"You're my mess and no gold digger or skank will take me away from you, you got that?"

Haley nodded. "I just hate how all these women flock to you, it's like I'm back there again."

"Where?"

"16 in high school dating the star player while everyone was wondering what the hell the great Nathan Scott was doing with plain old boring tutor girl. I know it's stupid and I know you love me but I can't help but feel insecure sometimes and it's me Nathan not you, I know you would never leave me."

"I won't." Nathan affirmed and pulled her into his embrace. "I love you Haley James-Scott."

"I know." She buried her face into his chest. "I love you too, gosh I must look so silly right now." She snuffled and pulled back from him.

"Hey look at me." Nathan put his hand under her chin and forced her to look at him. "You're right about one thing, you're still that 16 year old girl I met."

Haley gave him a curious look.

"You're still that kind hearted, caring beautiful person I fell in love with. You may have thought you were _boring old tutor girl, _well so what, she's the girl that I fell in love with, she's the one who saw past my bull shit, who managed to touch my heart and change me forever. There's a reason I wanted to marry you when I was 16 Hales, it's you and that's never changed and I get it okay, I feel the same way sometimes, that you'll find someone else who isn't as big of a screw up as I am." Nathan joked and Haley gave a small chuckle. "We both have our insecurities Hales, I guess we'll always have that but we always have to remind ourselves about one thing."

"What's that?"

"How much life will suck without the other." He smiled and Haley couldn't help but smile back.

"How much we love each other, how much you and Jamie mean the world to me and how incredibly sorry for having to put BOTH of you through this."

"Stop." Haley tried to hold back her tears.

"Stop what?" Nathan asked a little confused.

"Stop being so damn charming."

Nathan smiled wider, "I told you, you never even seen my A-game."

Haley smiled as a wave of nostalgia hit her. Even in the dark moments after Keith's death, they were still able to find laughter and happiness in each other. "Lord help me if that's true." Haley chuckled as she buried her head against Nathan's chest one more. Nathan held her close and then bent down and put placed his forehead against hers. It was seconds later that they wrapped their arms around each other and embraced in a long tender kiss, one that sent both their bodies ablaze.

"Come on, let's go home." Nathan took her hand in his.

Haley nodded as the two made their way back to Haley's car.

"Umm.. I think I should apologize to Clayton, I was a little hard on him."

"Does that mean I have to fire him?"

"No, as angry as I was with him, I know he means well and he threw you that party because he was proud of you. He's your agent but also your friend."

"Your friend too." Nathan added. "Although you did put the fear of God in him." He chuckled as he held Haley tighter.


End file.
